Kiss it Better
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: During the game with Tosei, Mihashi got hit with a stray pitch.  Abe has a vested interest in the area where he got hit.  And well, it might not really be kissing it better, but Abe thinks it's close enough to count. Abe/Mihashi


"You got hit yesterday," Abe said, arms crossed over his chest. Hanai, Tajima, and Izumi had just left; Abe and Mihashi were still standing in the doorway after their lunch and review of the game.

"Um, y-yeah," Mihashi replied, shifting from one foot to another. The catcher's eyes narrowed.

"So?" he prompted. Mihashi tilted his head to the side.

"So what?"

Abe growled, putting his fists on either side of Mihashi's head and twisting violently. MIhashi closed his eyes tightly, squirming to try and get away. "So does it hurt?"

"N-no!" Mihashi yelled, falling backwards as Abe let go of his head. He landed on the side he had been hit on, hissing quietly as he winced.

"It does hurt," Abe accused, stepping back inside the house and closing the door. "Nobody's going to get mad at you for getting hit by a wild pitch, so calm down."

"B-but you're mad now," the pitcher said softly, looking down at the floor.

"I'M NOT MAD!" Abe roared, leaning over Mihashi with a scowl on his face. Mihashi flinched away, trembling slightly. Abe sighed in irritation, his eyebrow twitching as he counted to ten to calm down. "I'm not mad that you got hit. I'm..._annoyed_ that you lied about it hurting." He scowled off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest. "I was worried, you know."

The pitcher looked at him, his eyes slightly wide. "A-Abe-kun was...w-worried...about m-me?"

The catcher's cheeks tinted pink and he nodded. "Yeah, I mean, that guy has a pretty hard pitch."

Mihashi nodded, looking down at his knees and smiling awkwardly. "Abe-kun was worried about me..." he repeated dazedly.

Abe's eyebrow twitched again and he looked down at Mihashi. "Come on, get up. We should put ice on your bruise."

Mihashi looked up at him, the weird smile still in place. "Ice?"

Abe raised an eyebrow and nodded, holding out a hand to Mihashi. "I'm betting you didn't ice it when you got home yesterday, and it's better late then never."

Mihashi took his hand, both their faces flushing red, and stood up quickly. "N-no, I was sleeping..."

Abe nodded and dropped his hand, trying not to let his hand linger but damn it, it happened every time, heading back to the kitchen.

"A-Abe-kun doesn't need to ice it for me..." Mihashi said quietly as the catcher started to put ice in a bag. The taller teen looked back at him, tying the bag shut.

"I don't mind, I don't have any events this afternoon, and Tajima can always cover for me," Abe replied. Mihashi smiled softly, blushing slightly.

"Abe-kun always does nice things for me...I-I like it when Abe-kun takes care of me..."

Abe nodded. "Yeah, I don't mind taking care of you."

Mihashi put a hand over Abe's. It was cold and clammy.

The catcher looked at Mihashi; the shorter teen was blushing furiously but met Abe's eyes. He leaned forward as if what he was about to say was the most important thing he had ever said in his life. "I l-like everything A-Abe-kun does f-for me...That's why I...l-like Abe-kun..."  
>Abe blinked. "You...do?<p>

Mihashi nodded quickly.

"Really?"

Mihashi nodded several times, then tightened his hold on Abe's hand. Abe turned his hand so he could hold the pitcher's hand as well, feeling Mihashi's palm grow warm. He did his best at smiling at Mihashi. "I like you too."

The look of utter joy on Mihashi's face was surprising, and surprisingly adorable. No one could really blame Abe when he leaned in and kissed that sweet smile. Mihashi seemed to draw back for a second before he returned the kiss, eyes clenched shut and mouth stiff.

It was both of their first kiss, so the technique may have been lacking, but Abe could care less about the slight sting of Mihashi's teeth catching on his lower lip when his lips tasted that good.

Mihashi was the one to break the kiss, breathing heavily as if he had been holding his breath the whole time which, let's be honest, he probably was.

"We should put the ice on," Abe said, the breathlessness of his voice disconcerting. Mihashi nodded and went over to the couch, lying on his stomach. Abe followed, swallowing slightly when he looked at the pitcher's ass, then quickly looking away again.

"Which side is the bruise on?" he asked. Mihashi seemed to consider it for a second before patting the right cheek and, damn it, instantly bringing Abe's attention back to his pitcher's very fine ass.

He put the ice on it, holding the bag in place so it wouldn't slide off. "Was it hurting when you sat on it at lunch?"

Mihashi bit his lip then shook his head. "I sat on the other side so it wouldn't hurt."

Abe felt his eyebrow twitch. "You could have said something."

"I-I didn't want Abe-kun to worry about me."

Abe rolled his eyes. "Mihashi, when you get hit by a pitch of course I'm going to worry. You would do the same if I got hit, right?"

Mihashi nodded quickly. "I would worry!"

"So when something hurts, tell me, got it?"

Mihashi nodded again. "Got it!"

Abe sighed softly, leaning against the side of the couch as he shifted the ice slightly to keep it from sliding. He thought back to their game against Tosei, remembering the calls he wanted to change and what the team needed to work on. It was when his thoughts drifted to when he found Mihashi in the shower room that the pitcher's voice broke through his thoughts.

"A-Abe-kun?"

"Hmm?" Abe replied, still lost in thought.

"W-What are you doing?"

Abe broke away from his recount of the end of the game and glanced at Mihashi. His cheeks caught on fire as he realized that while he was thinking his free hand had somehow wandered to the other side of Mihashi's ass and was squeezing slightly. And now that he realized it, he seemed unable to stop his hand.

The catcher glanced up at Mihashi's face, seeing only the tips of his ears as he had buried his face in his arms.

"Mihashi?"

The pitcher lifted his face and looked at Abe, his face bright red and his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He squirmed slightly, and Abe furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out what this reaction meant. Mihashi seemed to pick up on his confusion because his next shift pushed his ass back against Abe's hand, his eyes closing briefly and his teeth digging deeper into his lip.

Suddenly it all clicked in Abe's mind. He squeezed again, watching hungrily as Mihashi's entire body jerked into his hand. He glanced at the clock, twenty minutes had passed since he put the ice on. He took the bag off, clearing his throat slightly.

"Let me see the bruise," he said, his voice the slightest bit rougher than normal. Mihashi nodded jerkily, reaching under himself to undo the button and zip of his pants, letting Abe pull them down to mid-thigh. They both hesitated the slightest bit on his underwear until Mihashi jerked it down quickly, immediately burying his face in his arms once they were down.

Abe stared at the exposed flesh, subconsciously licking his lips. He trailed the fingers of his free hand over the bruise, picking up the small whimper Mihashi let slip.

"Did that hurt?" he asked softly, not taking his eyes away. Mihashi shook his head.

"N-no...your hand's cold is all..."

Abe nodded and slowly, gently, massaged the discolored skin with his ice cold fingers. Mihashi pushed back against his hand with a small whine.

Abe kept up this same routine, squeezing with one hand and touching lightly with the other, until his hand returned to its normal temperature.

It was a whim, really, that made Abe lean forward and press his lips against the bruise. Mihahsi gasped softly, his entire body twitching. His tongue ran over it lightly, listening as Mihashi muffled his noises in his arms.

When he trailed his hand to Mihashi's entrance, the pitcher couldn't hold back his moan of the catcher's name.

He didn't press in, just let his fingers dance over the sensitive ring of muscle, watching as Mihashi rocked back into his touch and moaned his name.

Suddenly, Mihashi shot up, twisting around and sliding of the couch onto Abe's lap.  
>Abe blinked at him as his hands instinctively settled on the pitcher's hips to steady him. He looked down and noticed that Mihashi's erection was dripping and pressing against the pitcher's stomach, and look, he was hard himself. Mihashi held onto Abe's shoulders and slowly, nervously, <em>submissively<em>, rocked his hips against Abe's. They gasped in unison, Mihashi leaning forward to rest his forehead on Abe's shoulders as he rocked forward again.

Abe let out a deep groan, his hips bucking up against Mihashi's, making the pitcher moan again. Mihashi started grinding against him faster, his panting wet and hot against the side of Abe's neck.  
>Fuck, his pants were way too tight. He let go of Mihashi's hips to fumble with the zipper of his pants, even as Mihashi kept moving against him.<p>

"Mihashi...stop for a second...I gotta..."

Instead of stopping, Mihashi batted Abe's hands away and undid the zipper with minimal shaking. His fingers danced over the bulge in the fabric, hips rocking against Abe's thigh, before pulling the catcher's ereciton out of his pants and underwear.

Abe groaned when the cold air hit it, his eyes falling half shut as he watched Mihashi's fingers play with the head.

"A-Abe-kun is bigger than m-me..." Mihashi said quietly, looking up at Abe and kissing him before he could respond, surprisingly rough. Abe kissed back, moaning into the pitcher's mouth as their erections brushed. His hands went back to their place on Mihashi's hips, pulling him roughly against his larger body. Mihashi moaned loudly, breaking the kiss to pant into Abe's ear.

"Abe-kun," the pitcher whimpered when Abe kissed the side of his neck, sucking on a part he found particularly appetizing. Mihashi's hips moved faster and one Abe's hands slid around to cup and squeeze the side of Mihashi's ass that wasn't bruised.

That was what did it. Mihashi jerked back into the hand then ground hard against the catcher, coming in between them with a keening moan of the taller teen's name.

Abe grit his teeth, pulling the boneless pitcher tighter against him and bucked against him, once, twice, then came with a quiet groan.

Mihashi slumped against him, his eyes closed and breathing heavy. Abe held the pitcher tightly against him, trying to calm his breathing.

Mihashi's hand sought out Abe's, holding it tightly and pressing their palms together. Abe laughed breathlessly when Mihashi's was warm.

"So you're not nervous?" Abe asked, squeezing his hand.

Mihashi shook his head. "N-no...Abe-kun is...good at it..."

Abe felt his traitorous cheeks turn bright red. "...You too."

Mihashi laid his cheek on Abe's shoulder. "Should we put the ice back on?"

Abe pressed his fingers lightly against the bruise. "Does this hurt?"

MIhashi shook his head and pushed back against his hand.

Abe kissed him softly. "Then we'll be fine."

Mihashi smiled in the kiss. "Abe-kun takes good care of me."

Abe shrugged. "You're mine now, and I have great interest in the area where you got hit."

Mihashi blushed bright red and hid his face in Abe's shoulder and mumbled, "then maybe you should feel it more, to make sure it really doesn't need ice."

Abe grinned. "I can do that."


End file.
